


A Space Between Time and Magic

by hisfoolishgirl



Series: A Marked Set of Kids [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Also some implied aphobic tones in how Outsider POV Kaito looking in on them, And our Shinichi and Kaito are in a QPR, Bisexual Kaito Kuroba, Bisexual Male Character, But Aro Friendly Soulmarks Because This One Wanted to, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I also wrote this while listening to Good Omens, Like all of those relationships are implied, Like everything is implied including the Harry Potter Crossover elements, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Soulmarks, and it's complicated, aromantic!shinichi kudo, so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfoolishgirl/pseuds/hisfoolishgirl
Summary: "There was a boy, a small child, standing beside his ‘twin’ talking off to the side of a crime scene. The restaurant that was taped up behind them wasn't the site named in the heist, but work nights were never straight forward. He would need to talk to his ‘twin’ if he wanted help to get home, to assist in trying to find Pandorica tonight if the worlds were similar enough in that manner. Kaito's fingers curled around his wand, and he was mid whisper before he fought himself. An enchantment would do nothing here."In which Akako's summoned Kaito out of a world of magic and moved him to somewhere different. And, in its own even more magical then home.





	A Space Between Time and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Going in the only things that I feel that need to be said beforehand were as follows:
> 
> Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been working on an Original Project that is best stated as Star Trek but Clearly Queer and it's eaten all my time.
> 
> Secondly, This is a very a-spec piece. It's also not a dictionary of a-spec. I will answer questions to clarify in the comments. I am a-spec. Quoiromantic/Platoniromantic Asexual, and I believe there isn't enough aspec fan fiction that treats it like normal thing that you'll just happen to encounter out in the real world and as you might encounter it. People are shy. People are awkward. And sometimes you don't want to explain things completely to your otherworld twin that's wearing the local annoying dork's face. That's why the conversation might dance around words and terms in this fic. Honestly, unlike Guide, Shinichi and Kaito do actually know the terms. With more Mark Mates then one there is culturally far more complicated relationships and open dialogue of orientation and relationship structures.

_ Magic Kaito. _

That's what the newspapers were suppose to call him. He shook the one in his hands in a vain hope that this one change its mind from the misprint -

_ Kaito Kid. _

Considering the pictures didn’t move, his wand didn't work, and Akako was the one that had made the chalk circles that whisked him away -  _ without his consent -  _ he didn't figure shaking it would work. 

And, it didn't, but perhaps his luck would hold up anyways. Even if he was stuck in a world without magic. 

A quick fold before he tucked the paper into his pocket. The article had been about an announcement - and if this universe was like his in at least one respect then that heist was set to happen today.

A slight tremor of fear flickered through his body for a moment as he realized that one that he wouldn't want to have changed might have been lost in the jump, and he pulled up his sleeve to reveal his soulmark. A compass that always moved to it's true north. Even now.

He let out a small breath, and he followed it. After all, where else could it take him except to his twin’s heist -  _ a murder _ ?

A thrift shop caught his eye, and he hoped the currency in his pockets work to get a backpack and a change of clothes. It wouldn’t do to look like his twin in the middle of a show.

 

* * *

 

The coins didn't work, but the clerk took a selfie and a signature instead and covered the difference. Kaito wasn't going to complain. He wasn't really in the position to. 

The changing room mirror had surprised him though - the illusion was still holding on his face. He still looked like Hakuba with all the paint maintained for Magic Kaito off. 

He could only cross his fingers that that wouldn't cause any problems in this universe.

 

* * *

 

There was a boy, a small child, standing beside his ‘twin’ talking off to the side of a crime scene. The restaurant that was taped up behind them wasn't the site named in the heist, but work nights were never straight forward. He would need to talk to his ‘twin’ if he wanted help to get home, to assist in trying to find Pandorica tonight if the worlds were similar enough in that manner. Kaito's fingers curled around his wand, and he was mid whisper before he fought himself. An enchantment would do nothing here. He glanced around under the brim of the baseball cap to make sure Hakuba wasn't in sight.

It was confounding, as his compass had lead him here, but Hakuba wasn't in sight. He resisted the urge to check his mark here in public. Most had their forearms covered, and he'd seen unmoving marks on others. He couldn't tell if they were Marks or simply tattoos. He pulled off the hat, and he slide in beside Kaito Kuroba. His hand on his waist.

The child stiffened just as Kaito did under his hand. He withdrew it, “Kaito-”

“Hakuba,” Kaito spat, “Back from London so soon?”

Kaito raised his eyebrow at that. His Hakuba had been estranged from the pure blooded family he had in England. He never went home. The worlds were fundamentally different without magic in its vain. It shouldn't have taken him surprise - he scratched at his soul mark through his sleeve. If it wasn’t leading him to Hakuba… Maybe it was leading him to his own path. Maybe it was taking cues and improvising so it could find the way home.

He glanced down at the child, “Sure you should sticking around with a child at a crime scene?” He asked instead, fishing for clues.

The two stiffened even further. He could have sworn the boy paled at that comment. There was no reason for a child to be… needed at a crime scene was there? No, unless he was a victim or related to the victim.

The child laughed a moment too late, “Shinichi-niisan is texting me advice to solve the murder!” The boy lied. Or at least, Kaito hoped it was a lie. Shinichi had no family in his world. His parents had been lost in European affairs. Shinichi had grown up in Japan, studied to be an Auror out of an overgrown sense of justice. He was a really pain in his butt, the detective who saw rules and a system that had to be upheld no matter the cost - because the last time he'd seen it broken he'd lost his parents. Apparently - that hadn't been the case here. 

Kaito shrugged, but his eyes didn't leave his twin, “Murder?”

His twin scratched nervously at his neck, “Yeah,” He grumbled, “Made the mistake of babysitting the brat here. Not surprised at this point.”

Kaito raised an eyebrow at that and glanced at the kid. His Shinichi may have had his opinions reinforced by the fact that a Shinigami mark had made him a magnet - but would this world have such Marks? Would a younger brother have had it as well if so? The world was growing stranger then his own by the moment. How much magic affected the world - and the people in it - shouldn't have surprised him, but it did. He had thought souls to be constant things that the world would shape around them…

Was he even Kaito Kid in this world? Or was it someone else? A Pandorica to hunt? His own parents dead in the aftermath of the war trying to clean up the loose ends that had been left behind?

“Don't suppose it will take Shinichi much longer to give you the answers then will it? You do have a heist tonight don't-” 

Kaito hadn't expected to be so rudely cut off. He should have known better to form presumptions at this point.

“Oh, get off your high horse, Hakuba,” His twin snapped, “This is getting more then a little annoying. Yes, I am dating Shinichi. No, This doesn't mean this is time for you to overdrive into your speculations that I am internationally renown jewel thief! Go back to London or solve this murder on your -” He motioned to the kid that was ducking under the tape and slipping back to officers inside, “Looks like Conan's got it handled while you were busy over here playing bully. Proud yet?”

“D-dating Shinichi?” Kaito found himself stunned as he watched this worlds him roll his eyes before stomping off.

Of all the things -

He pulled up his sleeve and he watched his compass. It followed the boy - Conan - around as he walked around the restaurant. The boy who lied about his name and relationship with Shinichi because he was in fact, apparently, a teenage detective like apparently this Hakuba was. He wondered over Hattori for a moment as well - if he had been doomed to the same fate. Although- far less surprising considering wand crafters probably wasn't a traditional craft in this world.

Kaito was ready to vomit. Because of all the things - The world still had magic apparently. It just took a form he didn't know.

And wasn't that just his luck?

 

* * *

 

Kaito trailed behind his twin. He had no shadow magic, but he had never needed it, only controlled it as a safety blanket, insurance, that nothing could go wrong.

He wasn't the only one in the shadows of the heist. He dispatched of them easily, even without his wand. Akako had bound his magic, broken his wand, and taken his familiar far too often for him to ever be useless on his own again. 

So, he found himself on the roof, simply watching as his twin raised his stolen gem to the moon, checking he presumed for Pandorica. It was mesmerizing. He found himself helplessly caught by the clearing of a throat behind him. He turned to see the shrunken Shinichi standing there with his watch pointed at him, lense up, and eyebrow raised, “You're not Hakuba.” He said simply.

Kaito smirked, “What gave me away?”

“You mean other then the dead I found?”

Kaito shrugged, “At least that's a hint I suppose then.”

Shinichi frowned, “And you didn't know that?” he was skeptical. Good, Kaito supposed. That was good for Hakuba. Maybe good for all of them if it meant they were living in a gentler world.

“No,” Kaito answered honestly, “I just got here, Shinichi.”

Shinichi shifted. There was a quick glance over his shoulder, Kaito followed it. His twin was watching now, walking closer, involved.

Kaito pushed up the sleeve on his right arm, and he revealed the compass, and he moved it so it showed movement. Shinichi stilled.

“Oh.” He answered weakly. He paled, “Your mark… That's different.”

Kaito glanced at his twin, and he showed him the same.

“I need a drink,” His twin whispered.

“Coffee,” Shinichi insisted.

“A red eye,” The man nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

 

They sat at a cafe, tucked into the corner. Shinichi was sitting with Kaito while his twin got the drinks, “So,” Kaiti rubbed at his neck nervously, “You said you were… dating?”

Shinichi closed his eyes, “I hate this conversation,” He grumbled.

“So, you're not dating?” he asked.

“It's complicated.”

“More so then the fact there are two Kurobas in this room right now? With the same first name but not matching faces?”

Shinichi's expression was the reluctant answer of concession that words could never manage, “It's complicated,” He repeated, “And not just - because of my current predicament…” He trailed off.

“Magic, yeah?”

“No?” Shinichi sat straight up, “Why? Should it be?”

“What else could it-”

“Science,” His twin answered as he set down the drinks before sliding in comfortably, “Guessing by the fact you have a wand in that bag of yours I am gonna guess that's more common place at your place then it is here.”

“There's no magic-” Shinichi started.

“Yes. It is,” Kaito confessed, “But there’s still magic here then?”

“I can contact Akako. I doubt she'll want to deal with two Kaito Kuroba's resisting her charms here.”

“You trust her?” He should have stopped on presumptions and being surprised hours ago - but of all things -

Even being romantically involved with  _ Shinichi Kudo _ had nothing on this one.

“Nope.” At least something's were constant between their worlds after all, “But she is a proud woman, and she hates me. So she'll hate having more of me then more of her. So I trust her with this, even if I don't trust her as a person.”

“Really because that just means double the opportunity to get one over on you,” Shinichi wisely pointed out.

“Ah, but if it's a clone it won't count.”

“Touche.” Shinichi conceded.

“What's a clone?”

“A homunculus?” His twin guessed at weakly, looking desperately at Shinichi for help.

Shinichi nodded, “A fake person. Artificially made. Science is what we have.”

“Ah?”

“You don't have ‘science’ do you?”

“We have magic?” Kaito weakly provides.

“Magic is simply undiscovered science,” His twin points out to Shinichi.

Shinichi raises an eyebrow and pointedly takes a drink at his partner.

“I will concede that there is no science to explain Akako,” He concedes.

“She's still a witch here then?” Kaito asks, curiosity consuming the illogic of the statement.

“Deals with the Devil and everything,” His twin adds on.

Kaito shouldn't be surprised, “She does wh- you know. That's a taboo I am not at all surprised by actually.” Shinichi back home would love to know that. There, Kaito knew, was an explanation to everything about that Akako.

And, even more illegal then borrowing was. Shame he couldn't use that as a distraction. Akako would be to dangerous for him to go after her alone… Especially if-

“So, if Akako isn't the one responsible for you being a brat - what is, Kudo?”

“Conan,” He grunted. His eyes watched the crowd around them carefully. Kaito missed his silence charms, “And science.”

Kaito glanced at his twin, “Don't look at me. I don't know how science caused it.”

“It uncauses it occasionally,” Shinichi grumbled, “That's what really matters.”

“Yes. But. How are we dating? I hate you in my world.”

Shinichi raises an eyebrow at that and considers Kaito for a moment as his twin flounders at that before answering, “And so much between them is the same so you thought that would be as well?”

“You hate me as well. You're a detective. And it looks like you are here as well. And I assure you - My profession is only different in terms of method.”

“And murder?”

“Self defense. I don't see you arresting me.”

“You look like Hakuba. And I am sure you’re DNA would increment Kaito.”

“You wouldn't care. No one breaks the law. Never the letter of it.”

“I am not in a position of be picky about who to trust,” Shinichi answered, “The ones that did this? Would kill me, Ran, my parents, if they found out. It’s - a, uh, mutual arrangement that we have?” He glanced uncertain at his Kaito at that.

Kaito’s twin shrugged, “I get you coffee, you get me leads, and together we make hell for the men in black.”

Kaito paled. Men in black doing wicked things? He knew that lot well, “Pandorica?” He whispered.

“Not quite, but I’m sure we’d mean the same,” His twin answered before sipping at his coffee, “So, what’s the compass?”

“Soulmark,” Kaito answered promptly, “Everyone has one. It leads you to the one who completes you best. It changes as life happens, but I’m partnered with Hakuba. We got together before the shift from Aoko.” She had died, but that was a detail that hadn’t mattered. Hakuba had already been so close - it had been bound to cause a rift between them eventually, “But I’m presuming you don’t have these here?”

“We have something a little different yes,” This world’s Kaito whispered into his drink.

“The marks are intimate, and the show on the one who will accept them.”

“Intimate?” Kaito asked, leaning in, “Intimate how?”

“They are the worst things,” His twin answered simply, “That we believe we are, and that we are called.”

Katio’s brow furrowed and he looked at Shinichi, “What marks do you have on you then?”

Shinichi frowned, “You’re not the same people.”

“Any new marks?” He clarified.

“No-” His lips stopped and formed an ‘oh’ for a moment before he started to undo his bowtie and collar. He looked back at Kaito’s twin, “What’s it say  _ under  _ Kaito Kid?”

His twin furrowed his brow, “What do you -” He stared at Shinichi’s neck, “Not much, but- Yes. That’s not - I’ve never done that. Nor has anyone called me that.”

Kaito leaned closer, “What?” He whispered.

“Murderer,” Kaito croaked, “And that’s it. Just that- I-” His voice squeaked and died. He looked at Kaito, and for one of them it was like looking into a mirror. He knew it wasn’t the same effect for his twin.

Kaito turned his gaze to Shinichi.

“It was self defense,” Shinichi answered.

Kaito raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve also killed. It would be hypocritical if I didn’t carry your mark as well, hm?”

Kaito raised both eyebrows, and his twin paled, “Carry many?” Kaito asked.

Shinichi smirked, “That’s a way of putting it.”

Kaito frowned, “What?”

“I carry the marks of those that I accept. As I said, my relationship with Kid? It’s complicated.”

“How many more partners do you have?”

“There’s no cap.”

“Isn’t that complicated?”

“Yes. Even if it was in the way you meant.”

“What do you mean?”

“You keep presuming that there’s romance in the air between us, Hakuba.”

“Because you’re partners. That’s what-”

“It’s platonic,” His twin hissed, “Completely platonic.”

“Friends don’t-”

Shinichi tapped Kaito’s nose, “And I don’t have an interest in anything more. So, I like Kaito,” He whispered, “And he stands my presence.”

“He has your mark though?”

“He accepts my presence?” Shinichi corrected before he glanced at his Kaito.

“I mean,” His twin shrugged, “I have more then one partner as well. What we have between us works? It’s just - it’s complicated. I don’t know how to explain what we have.”

Kaito opened his mouth and then he closed it and then he opened it again, “And Hakuba?”

“Asshole,” Kaito answered promptly, “Neither of us can stand him.”

Shinichi looked away, but Kaito had enough of an answer at that, “What about Akako?”

Shinichi raised an eyebrow in clear skepticism, but his twin took a second too long for his comfort, “Same. Of course.”

Kaito swallowed. Shinichi and Hakuba were - a thing? A thing of some sort. And so was this world’s him and Akako?

“I just - I just want to go home now, please.”

His twin nodded, “It does seem that you’re a long way from comfort here, doesn’t it?”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

 


End file.
